The Mandalorian Brotherhood
by rcmgamer218
Summary: After a year of war, the Republic has hired a group of Mandalorian mercenaries to help them fight the war. Though things don't exactly go according to plan. Of course, since when do they ever? OC/OC and Ahsoka/Lux Bonteri later on. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Brotherhood of Hunters

Ch. 1

Somewhere in the Outer Rim, there was a small space station which held a small team of mercenaries, five elite soldiers, which was the best team in the galaxy, whether it's them being foot soldiers, commandos, assassin's, or scouts, they'll do it, for the right price. The team consisted of five Mandalorians, a former Zabrak soldier part of his home planet's military, a Wookiee warrior who made a life debt with the leader, and a former human militia soldier that specialized in guerilla warfare.

The leader, a Mandalorian known as Adenn Ky'ryc, decided that the best way to make the highest profit was to make a small, elite, team that could handle high risk missions that normal armies couldn't. Deciding to go through with his plan, the first member he recruited was his adopted, Twi'lek, sister, Ala; Ala was an excellent sniper, capable of picking off a tick off a Bantha in the middle of sand storm from three hundred meters. She's also a skilled medic and slicer, capable of healing any battle wound possible, or hacking open the vault to the galaxies largest bank.

The third member Adenn made, was his Wookiee partner, Kabacca which he rescued from Trandoshen slavers while on a mission that led him to a Kashyyyk moon; the Wookiee made a life debt to Adenn, and began following the Mandalorian way of life, and the two have been friends ever since. Kabacca was an excellent melee fighter, and was just as devastating with his Bowcaster and Rocket Launcher.

The fourth member, the Zabrak called Zachary Xavier, was a member of the Iridoria military, until he was discharged for going against orders and leading an attack on an enemy base during a civil war; it saved hundreds of thousands of lives in the long run, but all his superiors saw was a insubordinate soldier that did as he pleased. Zack left Iridoria and went on his own as a bounty hunter, and made a bit of a name for himself, until Adenn found him and recruited him. Zack joined the ranks of a Mandalorian after a year of training, and considered Adenn his brother.

The fifth and final member was named Charles Williams, a survivor from a rebel militia army that was trying to free his home planet from a dictator that oppressed his people, and served as special guerilla explosives unit, meaning he was able to make just about anything blow up, with the right equipment. When it was obvious that they were going to lose the war, Charles and his fellow surviving soldiers were smuggled off the planet so they wouldn't be executed. Charles joined the Mandalorians two years later, and met Adenn in a cantina, where the two quickly became friends and Charles joined Adenn's team. Charles one day hopes to return to his home planet, and save it from their leaders oppression

The five mercenaries joined together to make one of the best mercenary teams in the galaxy, and it also made them very rich, but even they weren't prepared for the offer that would both make them for life, but also change their lives forever.

In the mercenary station, the _Tal Venku_, which translated to _Bloody Dagger_ in Basic, Adenn was going through several contracts he and his team was offered, and found only a few that interested him, since they were only one's that could matched the teams normal salary; two million credits for a mission. A hefty price for some, pocket change others. One job that really caught Adenn's eye was one that came from a Republic command post, asking him and his team to go to Separatist base and retrieve a kidnapped scientist that's being forced to make a bio-weapon that can wipe out the Republic's clone army. They were willing to pay six million credits for Adenn's team to accept the mission. Adenn was about to play the message, when his sister, Ala walked in.

"Good morning, _ner vod_." Ala said, and Adenn nodded.

"Yeah. _Al'ika_, we just got a job offer from the Republic; they want us to rescue some scientist the Separatists captured. They're willing to pay us six million creds." Adenn explained, and Ala whistled.

"That's a good pay day. Where is it?" Ala asked, and Adenn looked up the coordinates and saw that it was on Felucia.

"Felucia." Adenn answered, and Ala rolled her eyes.

"Lovely. Well, the pay is nice." Ala said, and Adenn nodded as he turned on the intercom.

"Charles, Zack, Kabacca! Report to the bridge! We got a job!" Adenn said, and a few minutes later, the three mercenaries walked in, fully armed and armored. "We're heading to Felucia to rescue some poor scientist captured by the Seps. Get on board the _Taung Tal_." Adenn said, and all five mercenaries got on board an AIAT/i, similar to the _Jaster's Legacy_, the ship used by Jango Fett before he got the Slave I, and entered hyperspace.

Meanwhile, on board the Resolute, Anakin Skywalker, his padawan, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan Kenobi walked into the bridge, where they were greeted by Admiral Wolfe Yularen.

"Generals, welcome back. I trust your mission was successful?" Yularen asked, and Obi-wan nodded.

"Indeed it was Admiral. Now, when you contacted us, you told us about a scientist captured by the Separatists two weeks ago?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, but the Chancellor wasn't aware that you were on a mission for the Jedi Order at the time, so he just recently hired a mercenary team to complete the mission instead." Yularen said, and Anakin was shocked.

"What? Chancellor Palpatine hired mercenaries to do our work?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin calm down; it's not unusual for mercenaries to be used during times of war." Obi-wan said, but Anakin didn't calm down.

"He should've waited for us to complete our mission!" Anakin said.

"It was too risky general; if we had waited for you and General Kenobi to return, and you had taken longer than expected, the Separatists could've already massed produced the weapon." Yularen said, and Anakin just sighed as the ships communicator started beeping. "We're receiving a message from the Jedi Council." Yularen said, and a clone let the message through, showing the hologram of Master Yoda.

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker, glad to see your safe return, I am." Yoda said, and Kenobi and Anakin nodded.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Is there any news on my new Padawan?" Obi-wan asked, and Yoda nodded.

"Yes. On her way, she is. Be there soon, she should." Yoda said, and a clone spoke up.

"General, there's a shuttle exiting hyperspace now." The clone said, and a Republic shuttle exited hyperspace and made its way towards the Resolute.

"Thank you, Master. She has just entered the system and is about to dock." Obi-wan said, and Yoda nodded as he ended the transmission. "Well, let's go greet her, shall we?" Obi-wan asked, and the three Jedi made their way to the hanger.

Meanwhile, Adenn's ship, the _Taung Tal_, exited hyperspace above Felucia and made its way to the surface, while Ala activated the scanner. It took a few minutes, but the ship finally picked up a high amount of metal and electrical activity coming from underground, and the scanner was able to give a rough description of what the base was like.

"Okay, it looks it's a very compact base, most likely not meant to be a military base, so we should expect that many droids, maybe between one or two hundred, along with a few automated defenses. However, it doesn't look like there's much cover or maneuverability, so, Charles, Kabacca; I think it's better if you two stay behind. This doesn't really match your environments." Adenn said, and the two protested.

"But Adenn, we can still help!" Charles said, and Kabacca roared in agreement.

"Charles, look at these hall ways; your explosives would be a larger danger to us than what they normally are. And Kabacca, it'd be too much of a tight fit for you; you'd be peppered with blaster fire. I know you're tough, but even you're not invincible, ner vod." Adenn said, and the two finally agreed to stay behind. "Ala, Zack, come on." Adenn said, and the two followed him outside the ship and onto Felucia's surface.

On the _Resolute_, the shuttle made its way into the docking bay, and when the hatch opened, a human female, around eighteen years old and long, blonde hair, walked out and smiled at the Jedi that greeted her.

"Master Kenobi? I'm Crystal Shan, your new padawan." Crystal said, and Obi-wan smiled as he held out his hand, and Crystal shook it.

"Nice to meet you Crystal; this is my friend, Anakin Skywalker, and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano." Obi-wan said, and Crystal smiled as she bowed before Anakin.

"A pleasure to meet you master Skywalker. You too Ahsoka." Crystal said, and the other two Jedi nodded.

"Now, if you'll follow me, we'll get you settled in." Obi-wan said, and he led his new padawan to her room.

After searching around for a few minutes, Adenn found the entrance to the Separatist Lab, and Ala sliced it open.

"Okay, according to the layout, there's a large, circular room in the back of the outpost. That's most likely the lab the scientist is in; eliminate all hostiles and make sure the doc doesn't get hit." Adenn said, and they walked into the fortress, blasters ready.

"Adenn, my scanners are picking up a small droid squadron heading this way, around five of them probably." Ala said, and Adenn slowed down his walking, and peaked around the corner, and saw two B1 battle droids, two B2 Super Battle droids, and one Droideka behind them, standing on all three's.

"Hmm…we'll need to take down that Destroyer droid first. And remember, no explosives, otherwise we'll all be cooked!" Adenn reminded, and the others nodded as they charged their blasters.

Adenn gave the signal, and they appeared from behind the corner, and fired their blasters at the droids, making sure they took the Droideka down first before it could start up its shield. The next they took down were the Super Battle Droids because of their superior armor and fire power. Adenn and Ala take the droids down with a few shots to their heads, and they fell, amusingly on the last two battle droids, crushing them.

"Okay, now we'll have to split up; Ala, you take the west corridor, Zack, the east, and I'll take the north." Adenn said, and the three split up to look for the scientists.

In the _Taung Tal_, Kabacca and Charles were waiting patiently for the others to return with the scientist, when Kabacca saw a group of droids walk towards the ship.

"_Charles, droids are heading this way!"_ Kabacca roared, and Charles ran over to the bridge and saw the droids as well.

"Aw shab…come on big guy; we have to take them out before they alert the base." Charles said, and they ran outside to fight.

After dealing with the guards outside the lab, Adenn opened the door, and saw a man looking at some vials and running them through a tube into some more vials. When the scientist heard the door opened, he turned around and was surprised to see the Mandalorian standing in front of him.

"You're not a Republic soldier…" The scientist said, and Adenn rolled his eyes.

"Wow, I can see how you're a scientist." Adenn said sarcastically, and he walked over to the scientist and began dragging him out of the room. "The Republic hired me and my team to get you out of here and back in Republic hands. Come on!" Adenn said, but the scientist didn't budge.

"But…the bio-weapon! It has to be destroyed!" The scientist said, and Adenn pulled out a thermal detonator and threw it into the lab.

"Move!" Adenn said, and the two started running, when a giant explosion went throughout the lab, blasted the doors open, and quickly moved through the halls of the base. Adenn and the scientist ran as fast as they could, and they barely avoided the explosion as they jumped into another hallway and the blast dissipated. "I think the bio-weapon has been taken care of. Now let's move! Ala, Zack; I have the scientist; get your shebse back to the _Taung Tal_, NOW!" Adenn ordered, and everyone began running to the exit of the stronghold.

Meanwhile, Kabacca and Charles were outside, shooting all the droids in their sights, trying to keep them from damaging the ship. Kabacca was using a grenade launcher to take out small groups of droids, while Kabacca picked off the rest with his bowcaster. They were winning the fight when suddenly, six Droideka's rolled into the fight, unfolded, and began shooting after activating their shields. Getting peppered with blaster fire, Kabacca and Charles got some cover behind a huge mushroom, and began firing from there.

"Kabacca! We're getting overrun! Use your rocket launcher to blow the shebse to Hell!" Charles yelled, and Kabacca nodded as he pulled out his rocket launcher, activated its holographic aiming HUD, and locked on to all six droidekas at once, and fired; all six rockets were launched from their silos, and hit the droidekas, destroying them and any other droids caught in the blast. "Good work, big guy." Charles said, and Kabacca began chuckling to himself as he and Charles went back to the ship; the droids had retreated.

Suddenly, the hatch leading into the stronghold opened, and Adenn, Ala, Zack, and the scientist ran outside and into the Taung Tal. Adenn took the controls and quickly got the transport off the ground and back into space, and eventually went into hyperspace.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The scientist said, and Adenn just rolled his eyes as he got in contact with a nearby Republic cruiser.

"_Al'ika_, take the good doctor to the brig. And get him something to eat; I doubt the Seps fed him all that well." Adenn said, and the scientist only heard the word 'brig'.

"Wait, why the brig?" The scientist asked, and Adenn chuckled.

"Relax; there's just no room for you up here. You'll stay in the brig until we get to a Republic craft, then we'll drop you off and part ways." Adenn said, and Ala took the scientist to the brig, and got him something to eat.

"Generals, we're being hailed by a freighter near the Felucia system; they claim they're the mercenary team hired to rescue the scientist." Yularen said, and Obi-wan pressed a button on the communicator and Adenn's head appeared on the screen; his helmet anyway.

"Resolute? This is the Taung Tal; we've got the scientist you wanted so badly. We need your location to drop him off." Adenn said, and Anakin spoke up.

"How do we know you really have the scientist? You could just be making that up so you can attack us!" Anakin said accusingly, and Adenn shrugged.

"Fine; I'll just shoot the scientist out the airlock and you can look for him out here. Not confident you'll find him though." Adenn said, and Obi-wan moved Anakin out of the way.

"We'll send you our coordinates right away; we'll be expecting you." Obi-wan said, and he transferred the coordinates to Adenn's ship, and Adenn cut off the transmission.

"We shouldn't trust them, master." Anakin said defiantly.

"We have no choice Anakin; they have the scientist, and we need him to help us make antidotes for any anti-clone bio-weapons." Obi-wan said, and Anakin just remained quiet.

When the _Taung Tal_ exited hyperspace, the Resolute opened its main hanger doors on top of the ship, allowing the ship to land, though it was a tight fight; the huge engines and wingspan made it difficult for Adenn to squeeze the freighter through, but he eventually managed to do so. Anakin, Obi-wan, and the padawans waited in the hanger, and when the five Mandalorians walked out with the scientist, and Ahsoka gave a look of disgust.

"Mandalorians…" Ahsoka said, and Crystal looked at Ahsoka with confusion.

"You Kenobi?" Adenn asked, and Obi-wan nodded.

"Yes." Obi-wan said, and the scientist stepped forward.

"Here's your scientist; you can tell the Chancellor to go ahead and transfer the credits to our account." Adenn said, and he turned around to get back on his ship, but Obi-wan stopped him.

"Wait, Chancellor Palpatine wishes to speak with you in person; he wants us to take you to him so he can discuss a contract with you." Obi-wan said, but Adenn started walking again.

"No thanks; I have no interest in your war." Adenn said, and Obi-wan spoke up again.

"He's offering you a minimum of fifty million credits." Obi-wan said, and that got Adenn's attention.

"Really? That's certainly a generous offer; your Republic must be more desperate than I thought." Adenn mocked, and Anakin leaned into Obi-wan's ear.

"Master, just let them go; we don't need mercenary help!" Anakin said, and Obi-wan put his hand up.

"Very well; we'll go with you to Coruscant. But we're taking my ship." Adenn said, when suddenly, alarms started going off.

"General; a Separatist cruiser has just exited hyperspace! We're under attack!" A clone said.

"Great…everyone, get to your stations! Adenn, do oyu think your team could help us out?" Obi-wan asked, and Adenn nodded.

"Yeah, but it'll cost the Republic extra." Adenn said, and he got his rifle ready, and his team did the same with their weapons.

"Boarding pods are heading towards the ship!" A clone yelled over the intercom, and Anakin activated his communicator.

"Gunners, blast those pods before they reach the ship! All pilots, get to your ships!" Anakin ordered, and suddenly, five pods pierced the hanger's armor, and the three claws spread open, allowing several battle droids to enter the hanger, and begin shooting, including a few Commando droids.

Adenn and his team began firing on the closest droid squadron, which consisted of four soldier droids, and a racketeer. All five droids fell quickly, but the racketeer droid was able to get a stray shot off, which flew towards Adenn's team. The Mandalorians jumped out of the way, but the rocket kept flying, hitting the Taung Tal's starboard engine, completely obliterating it.

"My ship!" Adenn yelled, horrified. Adenn got furious instantly, and began unleashing a heavy barrage of blaster fire on the droids. As the battle raged inside the hanger, five more boarding pods landed on the ship, and when they opened, three dwarf spider droids dropped out of each, and began tearing through the clone troopers, and forcing Adenn and his team into cover.

"General! Our pilots can't get to their ships with those clankers firing on them!" Captain Rex yelled to Anakin, and the Jedi Knight began thinking of a plan, while Adenn already took action; he ordered Ala to a sniping position, and for Kabacca and Charles to flank the droids, while he and Zack flew up with their jetpacks and unleashed hell with their blasters and rockets. It all happened so fast, not many clones realized what was going on, but when it was all finished, the droids were destroyed, allowing and Anakin and the clone pilots to get to their ships, and attack the Separatist cruiser.

With the hanger cleared, Adenn went over to his ship and began checking out the extent of the damage of his ship; the starboard engine was completely destroyed, making it impossible to fly.

"_Shab_…" Adenn said disappointedly, and Obi-wan and Crystal walked over to Adenn, and saw what happened to his ship. "I hope you plan on fixing this." Adenn said coldly.

"What makes you think this is our responsibility?" Obi-wan asked.

"This was caused in your war; I was neutral in this war ever since it started, and now that I help you this one time, my ship gets trashed!" Adenn argued, and Ahsoka walked over.

"We weren't the ones that fired the rocket that hit your ship!" Ahsoka said, and Adenn was getting angry, when Obi-wan stepped between them.

"That's enough; we can discuss the matter with your ship when we reach Coruscant. I'm confident we can work something out. Until then, you and your team are going to have remain on the Resolute." Obi-wan said, and Adenn hesitantly nodded.

"Fine. If nothing else, I know when an agreement is going anywhere; at that point, I either accept the offer if it's good enough, or just walk away, and I can't exactly walk away." Adenn said, and he turned around the face his team. "_Ner vode_, it's too dangerous for us to stay on the Taung Tal at the moment; grab your spare equipment while you still can!" Adenn ordered, and he and his team walked into the ship to get their equipment.

When Adenn walked out of his ship, he had an interesting piece of clothing around his neck; a poncho that had an interesting symbol in orange; it looked like the head of the ancient Taung, the original Mandalorian species, and had two swords under, and a shield behind the Taung.

"We'll give you and your team a room to stay in until we reach Coruscant, if you'll follow me." Obi-wan said, and Adenn and his team followed the Jedi Master to their room, ready to make big money, working for a desperate Republic.

A/N: An abrupt ending, I know, but the chapter was getting kind of long. Please tell me what you think, and before you ask, yes, Crystal IS a descendant of Bastila and Satele Shan. Speaking of which, if any of you plan on play The Old Republic, I have set up a guild; its Empire aligned, and I'm accepting new members. The guild is called The Mandalorian Hunters.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

When Adenn woke up in the troopers quarters on board the _Resolute,_ he was slightly disoriented, not used to waking up in a bed that's not on his ship. After collecting himself, Adenn put on his armor and made his way to his ship, which was untouched by the Jedi or their soldiers. Content that his ship was left alone, Adenn, out of pure boredom, decided to explore the ship and get familiar with its layout, just in case. Finding himself in the mess hall, Adenn noticed that the two padawans he met the day before were in there as well, eating military provisions. Adenn grabbed a plate of the white, tasteless bars, and took a seat at the other side of the mess, took off his helmet, and began eating.

"Maybe we should go talk to him." Crystal said to Ahsoka, and Ahsoka looked at her in surprise.

"Why bother?" Ahsoka asked, and Crystal shrugged.

"Make him feel welcome?" Crystal said, and Ahsoka shook her head.

"We should just leave him be; we have nothing to say to him." Ahsoka said firmly.

"Wow, that's unlike you." Crystal said shocked.

"I just don't trust mercenaries; their allegiance is to credits only. Especially Mandalorians; they kill out of spite." Ahsoka said coldly, and Crystal shook her head and got out of her seat.

"You really need to work on your social skills; you shouldn't judge people you've never met before Ahsoka, no matter what their background is." Crystal said, and she walked over to Adenn, and took a seat across from him. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes as Adenn continued to eat, and Crystal tried to think of something say to break the ice.

"You need something kid?" Adenn asked all of sudden, catching Crystal off guard.

"Wha…wha…what?" Crystal stuttered.

"Do you need something?" Adenn asked again in cold manner, and Crystal shook her head.

"No…I was just wondering if you needed any company." Crystal said, and Adenn just remained focused on his 'food'.

"Do I look like I need company?" Adenn asked, and Crystal shook her head.

"No! It's just…I didn't want you to feel…left out." Crystal said cautiously, and Adenn rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Adenn said, and he took another bite out of the rations, before looking annoyed and pushing the tray away. "I don't know how your Republic expects you to survive off this _osik._" Adenn said, and he pulled out a piece of meat from his own personal rations pack and began eating it instead. Another awkward silence ensued as Adenn ate, but he eventually looked at Crystal, and offered her a piece of the jerky.

"Oh…thank you." Crystal said, and she tore off a piece of jerky, and got ready to take a bite out of it.

"It's pretty strong; just warning you." Adenn said, and when Crystal took a bite, the look on her face was priceless; she twisted her head and scrunched up her face at the strong taste and began coughing.

"Not bad…" Crystal said, and a small cough followed as she swallowed the meat. When the strong taste went away, her face returned to normal. "It's actually pretty good, once you get past the strong flavor." Crystal said, and Adenn nodded.

"Mandalorians are known for having strong flavored foods; not many non-Mando's can handle it. The fact that you can is….impressive." Adenn said, and Crystal shrugged.

"So, it was…impressive, how you handled those droids yesterday." Crystal said.

"They weren't really that much of a threat. Most mass produced droids like those are meant to cannon fodder, mainly just wear down the opponent's ammunition supplies and overwhelm them. Not really all that reliable, considering that they can go down in one hit." Adenn said.

"Well, you're a special case, I think; you're weapons seem to be really powerful. Far more powerful than traditional Tibanna gas. Sig gas, maybe?" Crystal guessed.

"Perhaps. What business is it to you anyway; what I use to power my weapons?" Adenn said, annoyed.

"Well, isn't Sig gas illegal?" Crystal asked, and Adenn was getting angry, as could be seen if you could notice him putting his hand on the grip of his pistol.

"You're asking too many questions, and questions like that can get you killed if you're not careful." Adenn warned, and Crystal got the message.

"Point taken, so please, take your hand off your pistol, and let's keep this peaceful; it won't do either of us any good to get into a fight in the middle of the mess hall of a Republic cruiser." Crystal said, and Adenn took his hand off his gun, and continue eating. Not having anything else to say, Crystal stood up and made her way back to Ahsoka.

"You know, if you weren't so angry and sarcastic, people might not be so afraid of you." Crystal said, and Adenn just chuckled.

"If people weren't afraid of me, I wouldn't be able to get my job done." Adenn said, and Crystal just kept walking.

"I told you it was a mistake; I could see him going for his gun." Ahsoka said as Crystal sat down.

"But he didn't use it; I don't think he's such a bad guy, just a little…rough around the edges." Crystal said.

"You're going to try and be friends with him, aren't you?" Ahsoka asked, and Crystal shrugged. "Crystal, he's killed people!" Ahsoka argued.

"So have Jedi; look, there's nothing wrong with befriending a Mandalorian." Crystal said.

"Mandalorians don't have friends, only contractors. And besides, Jedi kill only when necessary, and we don't kill innocents!" Ahsoka accused.

"Ahsoka, enough with your prejudice; you haven't even spent five minutes with the man." Crystal said.

"You hardly lasted five_ seconds_!" Ahsoka said, and Crystal just shook her head and ate the provisions on her tray.

* * *

><p>"Morning <em>ner vod<em>." Ala said as she walked into the mess.

"Morning Ala." Adenn said, and Ala sat next to him.

"What's bothering you Adenn?" Ala asked, and Adenn shrugged.

"Nothing; that Jedi was just bugging me. I guess she thought I needed a friend or something. I don't care really." Adenn said, and the two just continued to have small talk as they waited for the cruiser to arrive at Coruscant.

* * *

><p>When the <em>Resolute<em> exited hyperspace, the Mandalorians were taken aboard a gunship and escorted to the Senate building, so Palpatine could talk about making a contract with mercenary team. When the mercs arrived at Palpatine's office, two senate commandos stopped them.

"You'll have to hand over your weapons." One of the commandos said, and Adenn laughed.

"Is that so? Well, why do you just try and take them from us, if you think you can." Adenn said, and the commando stiffened up.

"I'm just following procedures mercenary; don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be." The commando said, and Ala leaned into Adenn.

"_Ad'ika, _don't make this more difficult than it has to be. We're here to negotiate a contract with Palpatine, that's all." Ala whispered, and Adenn nodded.

"Very well, but we better get our weapons back as soon as we're done, otherwise, there'll be trouble." Adenn said, and the commando nodded as the Mandalorians handed over their weapons.

When the Mandalorians walked into Palpatine's office, the Chancellor just looked at them, and his security forces remained extra alert in case of any treachery.

"So, you are the mercenary team I've heard so much about. I'm glad to see you've accepted my offer." Palpatine said politely.

"Dispense with the pleasantries Chancellor; we're here to talk business. Now what's this offer you have for us?" Adenn said, and Palpatine just nodded.

"Of course; you have proven your abilities in the past; abilities the Republic could use during this war. I would like you to join the Republic and aid us in fighting off the Separatists. You will, of course, be paid your usual fee, for each mission you partake in." Palpatine explained, but Adenn shook his head.

"Hold on, Palpatine, that won't do; you see, when this whole war started, my team and I agreed to remain neutral, and work for whoever is will to pay our fee. But, since it's apparent that the Republic is truly desperate, we are willing to work for you, but our fee will be increased to four million, instead of two." Adenn said, but Palpatine wasn't too pleased with that figure.

"The Republic may be, _desperate, _as you explained it, but you are a fool if you think we are willing to pay such a ridiculous price, than you are mistaken. However, I am willing to pay your team two-point-five million." Palpatine said, but Adenn shook his head again.

"No dice. How about…three million, and you allow my team to continue do free-lance missions that will not harm the Republic in any way?" Adenn suggested, but Palpatine remained stoic.

"I will not allow such unregulated conduct for mercenaries. You will follow military procedure, or there will be no deal." Palpatine said, his patience quickly running thin, but all Adenn did was shrug.

"Well, if that's the way you feel; come on _ner vode_, I think the Separatists can give us a better deal than this." Adenn said, and the five Mandalorians turned around and headed towards the door, and Palpatine stood up.

"Wait…I'm sure there's a way we can work out this deal." Palpatine said, and Adenn turned around.

"We're listening." Adenn said, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps I can allow you to free lance to some extent; but you must pass on the mission description to one of my channels for investigation, to ensure that it will not interfere with our war effort." Palpatine said, and Adenn smirked.

"I knew you'd listen to reason. Now, shall we get the contract ready?" Adenn asked, and Palpatine nodded. "Oh, and while we're discussing terms, I want any and all bills that deal with the repairs and upgrades of my ship to be on the Republic's bill; only fair after all, considering that she's going to obviously be damaged during intense battles." Adenn said, and Palpatine reluctantly agreed to that term.

* * *

><p>Around an hour later, the contract was signed, and Adenn and his team were officially aligned with the Republic, though many senators wouldn't be too thrilled if they discovered how much it's costing them. When the mercenaries exited the office, they were escorted out of the building, and their weapons were returned to them. Adenn and the others were then met by Obi-wan, Anakin, and their padawans.<p>

"Chancellor Palpatine has ordered that we be in charge of you during the war, so you won't cause any problems for the Republic." Obi-wan explained, and Adenn rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But right now, all I care about is my ship. When will she be repaired?" Adenn asked.

"According the dock yards, they're just now finishing up." Obi-wan explained, and Adenn nodded.

"Good; there are some things my team and I need to pick up from our base. We'll be back within ten hours." Adenn said, and his team was about to leave, but Anakin stepped in front of them.

"Hold on a minute; we're not about to let you take off without us. We were ordered to keep an eye on you, and that's exactly what we're going to do." Anakin said, and Adenn rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like we're going to allow Jedi come to our secret base." Adenn said, but Anakin didn't change his mind.

"We're not letting you out of our sight until we know we can trust you. So you're either taking us, or you're not going." Anakin said, and Adenn growled in annoyance.

"Fine! Just don't touch anything in our ship, or our base!" Adenn said, and everyone went to docking bay.

* * *

><p>Once the <em>Taung Tal <em>was out of the docking bay and making its way towards the atmosphere, Adenn turned around and faced his four unwelcome visitors.

"Just stay out of our way when we arrive at the base. And remember, you're on my turf, so my word is law. Otherwise, you'll find yourself being shot out an airlock." Adenn threatened, and Anakin got angry quickly.

"Is that a threat?" Anakin asked, and Adenn smirked.

"Mandalorians don't make threats, we make promises. But if that's not good enough for you, than you can just consider that a friendly warning." Adenn said, and Obi-wan stepped forward.

"This arguing is going to do us any good on the battlefield. You two need to get past your indifferences if we're going to survive this." Obi-wan said, and Adenn surprisingly agreed.

"You're right Kenobi. So do me a favor; don't question my methods, and don't try to undermine my plans. I know what I'm doing, and my team is the best at what we do." Adenn said, and Kenobi nodded.

"Very well, but only as long as you don't do anything to compromise the mission, and you follow our orders." Obi-wan said, and after that, the rest of the trip was quiet.

* * *

><p>When the <em>Taung Tal<em> exited hyperspace, a small space station came into view. It looked like it was over fifty years old, but still sturdy. Adenn piloted the ship into a nearby hanger, which was cluttered with spare parts, tools, and supply crates. Everyone exited the ship, and the Mandalorians began scurrying about the place, grabbing as many supply crates as possible, and loading them onto the ship.

"Come on you guys, double time! We need to get as much onto the ship as possible; grab weapons, ammo, tools, food reserves, everything! Move, move, move!" Adenn ordered, and the Mandalorians continued to load up the ship. Suddenly, a foul stench filled the air, and Ahsoka and Crystal covered their noises.

"Ugh…what is that smell?" Ahsoka asked, and suddenly, a six legged canine-like creature with sharp claws and fangs, and folds of skin all over it skin, ran into the hanger and jumped towards Adenn, who caught the animal excitedly.

"Hey Tor! You miss us while we were gone?" Adenn asked, and the creature began making squeaks and low grumbles, showing its happiness at seeing Adenn and the others.

"What is that thing?" Anakin asked, repulsed by the smell the creature was giving off. "And don't you ever give it a bath?"

"It's called a strill; it's one of the few animals native to Mandalore. They're common pets for Mandalorians, and that smell is just a natural odor it gives off." Ala explained, and she walked over and began petting the creature.

"That has got to be one of the ugliest creatures I've ever seen." Ahsoka said, and Tor began growling threateningly at her, causing Ahsoka to jump back in shock, and Adenn to chuckle.

"Did we mention that strill are also very intelligent, and is capable of understanding common languages, such as Mando'a, Huttese, and Basic?" Adenn mentioned, and Ahsoka realized that Tor understood her calling it ugly.

"So this strill is your…pet?" Obi-wan asked, and Adenn nodded.

"Pet, and partner; on some occasions, we take Tor with us because _striile_ are excellent hunters." Adenn said, and he got back up and continued to pack.

* * *

><p>When the Mandalorians were finished, they returned to their ship, and made their way back to the <em>Resolute<em>. When they docked, Adenn and his team unloaded the crates of weapons and supplies, when Tor ran out of the ship, and began exploring the hanger, much too many of the clones, including Rex's, disliking.

"What is _that?_" Rex asked, annoyed and disgusted, getting a good whiff of Tor's stench.

"That is part of the Mandalorians' team, apparently. It'll be staying with us through out the duration of the contract the mercenary team is under." Obi-wan said, and Rex shook his head in disbelief.

"You're not seriously going to allow this thing to be on the ship, are you sir?" Rex asked, and Obi-wan nodded.

"We really don't have much of a choice Captain, so we may as well get used to it." Obi-wan said, and Rex just sighed.

"Great." Rex said, and walked off, hoping to escape the smell of the strill. A few moments later, Admiral Yularen's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Generals, I have just received new orders from command; we need to go to Raxus Prime immediately!" Yularen said, and Obi-wan nodded.

"Very well Admiral; set out as soon as possible." Kenobi said, and the Republic fleet entered hyperspace, on its way to the junk yard planet of Raxus Prime, and the first real mission the Mandalorian Brotherhood would be performing for the Republic.


End file.
